fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Paper Power
Mario Kart Turbo Tires is the 9th game in the main Mario Kart series, and the twelfth overall. It is confirmed that this will be a game on the Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo's upcoming platform, the Nintendo Jewel It returns gliding, underwater racing and anti-gravity panels from previous Mario Kart games, along with Bikes, and 200cc, as well as kart customization and ATVs. It is considered as a new version of the failed Mario Kart Aquamarine, with many tracks, karts and other content sharing ideas with it. Gameplay The game is similar to Mario Kart 8's gameplay. The game basically consists of, like other games, 12 Mario series racers speeding around a racetrack to earn first prize. The karts can be customized once more, and have even more parts to customize. Bikes return, where, like Mario Kart 8, can only wheelie when using a boost. This time, no bikes can have a different drift, but they now can use the orange miniboost. ATVs return as well. Underwater racing, gliding and anti-gravity racing return, as well as the coin system, with a maximum of 15 coins now. Tricks reappear, and now can be done twice every jump, for a longer speed boost. Like 8, you can switch between a map on the gamepad or a off-screen tv on the gamepad. The horn returns, because why not? Miiverse is back! Miiverse works like Mario Kart 8, with stamps in all. A new feature with miiverse is that you can add little badges to your Mii. This puts the badges you buy with Star Bits on your profile on Miiverse. There isn't any real new big game-changers (Like Gliders or Anti-Gravity). When asked about this, EnderLegends, the lead developer of the game, stated that the game was good enough to add a ton of small features. You can again, like in double dash, steal an item from another person by knocking into them. The speedometer is back too. Like Mario Kart Wii, there are less set-up shortcuts. It all comes down to creativity. For example, remember how in Mario Kart Wii you could cut a whole corner with a mushroom off a ramp in Delfino Square, and cut through a alley in the same course? Those kinds of shortcuts are back, like jumping off a ledge and landing on another, and taking risky paths, ect. Modes The modes of the game are listed here. The new scoring for Grand Prix, VS ect. is Star Bits. They work pretty much the same as other games, but these are used for buying Badges. Your Star Bits are stored in the Galaxy Vault, found in the Mario Kart Shop. Sometimes, Nabbit will try to steal them when you open up the Galaxy Vault, tasking you to catch Nabbit riding a car on a random track. If you catch him, you get all of your star bits that he stole back, and if you don't, he gets away. He usually only tries to steal about 50-70 Star Bits. You can change speed in Grand Prix and V.S. There is 50cc (Slow, Beginners) 100cc (Medium, Family-Friendly) 150cc (Fast, Challenging), 150cc Mirror (gnignellahC, tsaF), and 200cc (Turbo, Expert) and finally, 150cc Backwards. 150cc Backwards is a mode where the tracks are set up backwards, with ramps ect. to suit it for driving the other way around each track. Mirror is unlocked by winning on every cup in 150cc. Backwards is unlocked by winning on every cup in Mirror. Grand Prix, Versus and Battle all have a optional Double Dash!! mode. This lets you choose two characters to race together in 1 kart. Double Item Boxes reappear to replace some of the normal item boxes, which gives 2 items. Therefor, you can have 2 items, one per racer. You can also hold 2 items from normal item boxes. You can swap out who is driving and who is using the items whenever you want. You can play co-op Double Dash mode too, with another person. The Double Dash!! gimmick returns with this, which if both players in co-op do the startup boost simultaneously, they get a larger speed boost. Grand Prix Like past games, Mario Kart: Turbo Tires has 4 races per cup. You can choose a cup, and it will play through the whole cup. The races you win count towards your scoring. If you do bad in a race, you get less Star Bits. If you do well in a race, you get more Star Bits. The person with the most Star Bits from the Grand Prix wins the Grand Prix. You can again play Grand Prix with 2 people. The scoring chart per race is- *1st place- 10 Star Bits *2nd place- 7 Star Bits *3rd place- 5 Star Bits *4th place- 3 Star Bits *5th place- 1 Star Bit *6th-12th place- 0 Star Bits Time Trials A race against time by yourself on any track. You get Triple Mushrooms in the Time Trials. You can post your records on the Mario Kart Database, where other people can try to beat it. The speed of this isn't customizable, and is 150cc. Versus Choose any rules, choose any track, play any game. You can customize the rules, like how frequently items show up, IF item boxes show up, the amount of players, the CC, and even the gravity (Not anti-gravity, but how high hops go) You can play with up to 5 people locally and 12 people online. Battle Balloon Battle Essentially the same thing as other games. Each person has 3 balloons. When a person is hit by a item, they lose a balloon. If they run out of balloons, they are disqualified. If played in Multiplayer, if a person is knocked out, they can drop a unlimited amount of Trickery Banana Peels which simply disappear on contact to confuse people. Last man standing wins. Can be played in teams or free-for-all. Coin Runners Like Mario Kart Wii. Coins are scattered across the map. You can have a unlimited amount of coins, unlike Mario Kart 7's 10 coin limit. You can grab these coins, like always. Likewise, if you are hit by a item, you lose coins. The more powerful the item e.g Bob-Ombs / Blue Shells, they make you lose more coins. When you lose coins, they scatter around for others to pick up. More coins scatter around every minute. The person/team with the most coins at the end wins. The amount of time in the game can be customized. Unlike the normal coin meter, the same coin meter (with stacks of coins) from Mario Kart Wii with better graphics is re-added. Of course, this can be played with teams or free-for-all Bob-Omb Blast Returning from Mario Kart: DD, there are item boxes scattered around the arena. These item boxes only give bob-ombs. You must use these bombs to blow up opponents. Every person you blow up adds to your score. The first person with 10 points wins. If you are blown up, you lose 1-2 points. In team battle, bombs from the same team don't hurt you, and the points people win/lose go up into the team's score. The max score for team games is now 15 instead of 10. Acorn Soccer A new game mode. The arena is changed into a soccer-like arena based on the origin stage, with a goal on each side. This game can only be played in teams. There is a super acorn in the middle of the stage, which can be rolled around. The goal is to get the acorn into the opposing team's goal. This will give a point. There are item boxes around, which make the game much more interesting. After one team scores a goal, another round starts. At 5 rounds, whoever has the most points wins the game. Mission Mode This mission mode is completely different from Mario Kart DS. This now is in a open world, where you can go over to the areas where different tracks take place. These areas have different missions activated by talking to people. (more info soon) Items Characters Like Mario Kart Wii, instead of 5 weight categories, they are simply divided into Small, Medium and Large. Small has the highest speed but the lowest acceleration, Medium is the regular weight with no buffs or weaknesses, and Heavy has the highest acceleration but the lowest speed. Starting Drivers (lists are placeholders until i get the picture roster done) BabyMario.png|Baby Mario (Light) 339px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach (Light) Toad - Mario Party 10.png|Toad (Light) Koopa Troopa NSMB2.png|Koopa (Light) MarioNSMB2.png|Mario (Medium) Luigi MP9.png|Luigi (Medium) PeachwithParasol.png|Peach (Medium) Yoshi FS.png|Yoshi (Medium) Bowser NSMBW.png|Bowser (Heavy) Warioloafing.png|Wario (Heavy) WaluigiMP8Official.png|Waluigi (Heavy) File:DonkeyPartyDS.png|Donkey Kong (Heavy) Unlockable Drivers BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi (Light) Shyguy MP9.png|Shy Guy (Light) Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Light) ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette (Light) Dry Bones.png |Dry Bones (Light) E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Professor E. Gadd (Light) NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit (Light) DaisyMP8Official.png|Daisy (Medium) 189px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek (Medium) Birdo MP9.png|Birdo (Medium) HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro. (Medium) Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong (Medium) King Boo Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|King Boo (Heavy) RosalinaMP10.png|Rosalina (Heavy) 250px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|Pianta (Heavy) DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser (Heavy) Antasma.png|Antasma (Heavy) Tracks http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart_Turbo_Tires/Tracks Vehicles Karts, Bikes and ATVs All of these are the main body of your kart. Karts Have higher speed than other bodies. * signifies unlockable *Standard Kart *Fire Blast *Double Cherry* *Pipe Frame* *Biddybuggy (Returning) *Wild Wing (Returning) *Barrel Train* (Returning) *Soda Jet* (Returning) *Skeletal Speedster* *Yoshi Spinner* *Super Star *Banana Blaster* *Mushmellow (Returning) *Magenta Flyer* *Landship V.2* *Goomba's Shoe* Bikes Are the only ones which let you preform a second trick in midair to boost speed. * signifies unlockable *Standard Bike *Royal Ribbon *Speed Splinter* *Blue Bullet* *Jet Bubble* (Returning) *Sport Bike* (Returning) *Shell Speeder ATVs Have the best offroad of them all. * signifies unlockable *Standard ATV *Wild Wiggler (Returning) *Arctic ATV* *Shiny Slammer* *Mega Mushroom* Wheels The wheels of your kart, duh! (most are returning but a ton returned from mario kart 7 to 8, so they don't count as "returning" * signifies unlockable *Standard Wheels *Monster Wheels *Red Monster* *Slick* *Slim *Cyber Slick* *Roller *Fireball* *Mushroom* *Electro Standard* *Glow-Wheels* *Yoshi Egg* *Cushion* *Sponge* *Rainbow Rider* *White Standard* Gliders The glider that activates when you go over a gliding panel. * signifies unlockable *Standard Glider *Clouds* (Returning) *Paraglider *Parakoopa Shell* *Boo* *Bowser Kite* (Returning) *Peach Parasol* (Returning) *Cloud Flower* *Tanooki Leaf* *Beach Towel *Parachute* (Returning) *Mario Hat* *Flower Glider* (Returning) Shop This is where you can use your star bits to buy stuff DLC This is the only part of the shop where you use actual money to buy stuff instead of star bits. Fairly simple, you get stuff dlc with your money on the eshop. *KABOOM* There are currently 2 packs confirmed. Kirby x Mario Kart Turbo Tires KirbySSB4.png|Kirby (Waddle Dee as alt. costume) King Dedede SSB4.png|King Dedede PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha *Maxim Tomato Cup *Bullet Bill Cup Vehicle Parts *Warp Star (ATV) *Piranha Prowler (Kart ,returning) *Galaxia Drifter (Bike) *Spear (Glider) *Doo Tires (Wheels) Mega Man x Mario Kart Turbo Tires MegaManSSB4.png|Mega Man (Mega Man X as alt. costume) PaperMarioStand.png|Paper Mario DrWilySSB4.png|Dr. Wily *E-Tank Cup *Bob-Omb Cup Vehicle Parts *Rush Roadstar (Kart) *The Yellow Devil (Kart) *Wario Bike (Bike, Returning) *Lilypad (Glider) *E-Tanks (Wheels) 2 other DLC packs were announced, being bigger in capacity. These being called the "Koopaling Pack" and the "Throwback Pack" Badges Each badge can be bought for a certain amount of star bits, and will be added to your miiverse profile under a new tab on miiverse called "badges". It has been hinted that other games will use this feature. *Mushroom Badge- 50 star bits *Fire Flower Badge- 70 star bits *Tire Badge- 100 star bits (many more) Amiibo The game has a line of amiibo of its own, and like Super Smash Bros. Wii U, they can be used to train and level up. They can be taught different strategies such as drifting from you and can level up to 20. Their karts can be customized, as the karts shown on amiibo are just for looks) Amiibo Wave 1 *Mario (Standard Kart, Standard Wheels) *Luigi (Pipe Frame, Mushroom Wheels, Standard Glider) *Peach (Standard Bike, Slick Wheels) *Wario (Standard ATV, Monster Wheels) *Yoshi (Yoshi Spinner, Sponge wheels, Paraglider) *Bowser (Fire Blast, Red Monster) Amiibo Wave 2 *Waluigi (Sports Bike, Cyber Slick) *Daisy (Double Cherry, Slim, Flower Glider) *Toad (Mega Mushroom, Mushroom wheels) *Baby Mario (Biddybuggy, White Standard) *Donkey Kong (Banana Blaster, Sponge Wheels, Standard Glider) Amiibo Wave 3 *Rosalina (Super Star, Glow-Wheels) *Baby Luigi (Biddybuggy, Monster Wheels, Paraglider) *Diddy Kong (Barrel Train, Slim Wheels) *Koopa Troopa (Pipe Frame, Standard Wheels) *Baby Peach (Magenta Rider, White Standard, Peach Parasol) Trivia *In the Wii U version, Mario Kart 8 tracks are prefixed as 8, but the Jewel version as well as future games prefix it as "Wii U", as well as the MKTT tracks in upcoming games being prefixed "NJ" Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games